


Fun

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-16
Updated: 2003-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Start to Climax in 100 words or less challenge at the Veela-inc ML.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

Hot and sweaty, taut muscles clenching with each movement. "I'm close."

Erratic breathing matches uncoordinated movements. "You're beautiful," Severus whispers.

He is, but at the moment Draco doesn't care. He keeps riding the hard cock, slamming back down until he can feel his lover's balls against his arse.

Severus pinches his nipple with one hand as the other strokes his erection. It's enough; it's too much. A million lights explode in front of Draco, but he doesn't stop moving until he forces an orgasm from Severus.

"That was." Severus says.

".Fun. Can we do it again?"

Severus groans.

Draco smirks.


End file.
